Idiot
by OuaF
Summary: Ce sont souvent ceux qui ne montrent rien qui ressentent le plus. spoilers 5x20 Simple Explanation, Taub Kutner friendship .


**Titre : **Idiot

**Série : **House MD

**Résumé : **Ce sont souvent ceux qui ne montrent rien qui ressentent le plus.

**Genre : **Angst/Friendship, Taub+Kutner, character death (évidemment)

**Disclaimer : **Si House était à moi, j'aurais attaché Kal Penn à un poteau pour l'empêcher de partir. SERIEUSEMENT.

**Notes : **Cet OS a été inspiré, tout d'abord de l'angst profond de l'épisode _Simple Explanation_, mais surtout du memorial pour Kutner sur Facebook, qui comportait des espèces de petites lettres écrites par les personnages en l'honneur de Kutner. Celle de Taub m'ayant énormément marquée, ainsi que le comportement général de Taub pendant _Simple Explanation_, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus. JE SUIS UNE DAUBE AU PRESENT LAPIDEZ-MOI, avec des petits caillous ça fait moins mal merci.

Je tiens à insister qu'il n'y a pas de slash dans cet OS, juste de l'amitié.

A la fin de l'OS, retrouvez les traductions des lettres de chacun des personnages, histoire que vous compreniez mieux au cas où vous n'auriez pas de Facebook. P:

* * *

Dormir.  
Dormir pour oublier, arrêter de penser. Un peu. Un instant. Arrêter de souffrir, et de faire semblant, devant les autres, devant soi-même. Fuir pendant quelques heures les regards navrés, ou plutôt les regards outrés des autres qui pensent qu'il ne ressent rien. Fuir pendant quelques heures l'obligation de sourire, d'afficher un air calme et indifférent pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, pour qu'ils n'aient pas pitié. Ca ne sert à rien. Le consoler, ça ne sert à rien.

Se réveiller.

Quand il se réveille, elle ne lui dit rien. Elle le regarde gentimment, son front plissé dans une expression inquiète. Alors il sourit, pour ne pas avoir à parler. Elle ne dit rien non plus, rien d'important. Elle ne dit surtout pas que ça va aller, que tout va bien, que ça va passer. Parce que ça n'est pas vrai. Il lui en voudrait si elle disait une chose pareille. Ca ne va pas bien. Ca ne va jamais aller bien. Ca ne va pas passer. Ce n'est pas juste une absence, quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années. C'est l'éternité qui a disparue, c'est la vie qu'_il_ a emportée avec lui _là-bas_. Toutes ces possibilités, toutes ces choses qu'_ils_ auraient pu faire, dire, partager. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, lui, pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Aller au travail.

Il faut faire comme si, comme s'il écoutait ce que les autres disaient, comme si cela avait de l'importance. Ignorer Cuddy quand elle suggère du bout des lèvres qu'il peut prendre des congés, qu'il a l'air faible, malade presque. Tenir tête à House qui semble penser à autre chose, tenir le coup pour les autres, s'occuper pour ne penser à rien. Mais il ne mange plus, il ne déjeune plus à la cafétéria, parce que la dernière fois, il a du courir dans les cabinets pour vomir. Il essayait de vomir avec application, mais il savait très bien que les larmes sur son visage n'étaient pas causées par les nausées. Il ne mange pas le soir non plus. Elle lui prépare tout avec soin, ses plats préférés, disposés avec amour sur la table, mais il ne mange rien. Il n'a même pas le courage de se forcer. Il sourit, s'excuse, va se coucher, et tout recommence.

***

Il n'a pas été à l'enterrement, mais Cuddy a fait passer un livre d'or à ceux qui _le_ connaissait pour écrire quelque chose à _sa_ mémoire. Il n'a pas encore touché l'objet, il ne l'a même pas regardé. Il a entendu Treize pleurer pendant qu'elle écrivait. C'était des sanglots très doux, très bas, presque comme si elle était heureuse. Heureuse peut-être de partager avec _lui _ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle a passé le livre à Foreman, et tous les deux, ils l'ont regardé. Mais il les a ignorés. Il a ignoré le livre, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Maintenant, il est juste là, posé sur la table. C'est un livre fin et sur la couverture est écrit en lettres d'or :

_EN HOMMAGE A LAWRENCE KUTNER_

Non, il ne peut pas le regarder. Il ne peut pas le regarder il ne peut pas il ne peut pas _il ne peut pas_. Il faut qu'il se lève, qu'il quitte la pièce, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester assis dans ce bureau vide avec pour seule compagnie un livre en l'honneur de _son ami mort_.

Alors il se lève. Il marche dans les couloirs, il fait n'importe quoi. Il discute, il fait semblant d'être heureux, de s'en moquer. Il fait des consultations, il arrive presque à ne pas être odieux avec les patients. Cuddy sera contente, peut-être. Il essaie de sourire à une petite fille qui renifle, mais il ne parvient qu'à esquisser une grimace. Il ne faut pas qu'il essaie de parler. Il se contente d'un hochement de tête, ne dit que le strict minimum. Oui, votre fille va bien, c'est juste un rhume, ça va aller, voici ses médicaments.

Ca va aller. _Ca va aller_.

Il prend des antidépresseurs. Un, deux, trois. Il n'a rien dit à sa femme. Il ne sait pas comment elle réagirait.

***

Le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et encore le jour d'après, le livre est toujours là.

Il le nargue, avec sa couverture qui brille au moindre rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre. Il essaie toujours de l'ignorer, alors qu'il semble être le seul parmi ses collègues à se rendre compte de sa présence. House lui pose une question sur le patient et il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle. Il cligne des yeux, respire, se reprend, répond correctement. Les autres le regardent. Il sait très bien qu'ils attendent le moment, inévitable, où il va craquer.

Personne ne sait qu'il craque tous les jours.

Il craque tous les jours en se réveillant le matin et en sortant de cet état béni où il ne se souvient de rien. Il craque tous les jours en se rendant au travail et en songeant que _lui_ n'ira plus jamais nulle part. Il craque tous les jours à l'heure du déjeuner en s'enfermant dans les cabinets et en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il craque tous les soirs en rentrant chez lui parce qu'il sait que demain, tout va recommencer, et que ça ne changera rien, ça ne changera jamais rien.

Il passe en mode automatique. Sa raison parle, mais son cœur se tait. Il ne transmet plus aucune émotion. Il sait que Treize s'inquiète. Même Cameron, avec qui il a pourtant très peu de rapports, le couve parfois d'un regard presque maternel. Il n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, il y a tant de choses plus importantes à faire.

Il répond à House, fait des remarques, des idées intéressantes. _Ses propres idées_. Il ne regarde pas le livre. Il se lève et part faire des examens, s'occuper des patients.

Il espère secrètement qu'à son retour, le livre aura disparu.

Mais il est toujours, toujours là.

***

Il s'assoit.

Il n'y a personne dans le bureau. House est rentré chez lui, il ne fait rien de toute façon, il passe son temps à ruminer. Tout le monde sait qu'il cherche désespérément une manière d'échapper à la culpabilité qu'il renie. Foreman et Treize sont probablement en train de s'occuper des patients, ou de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, peut-être. Peut-être même les deux en même temps.

Il regarde le livre.

Il avance sa main lentement, hésitant, tremblant même. Il pose sa main dessus, effleure les lettres d'or. Avec sa main, il cache à moitié l'inscription, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus discerner que :

_LAWRENCE KUTNER_

Il essaie de respirer. Prendre une grande inspiration, ouvrir le livre. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Il ouvre le livre doucement. Il le prend délicatement pour le feuilleter. Chaque page est personnalisée pour la personne qui va écrire dessus. Il regarde la première. L'écriture douce, tout en courbes de Cameron le frappe en plein visage. Il lit le message, sourit un peu tristement. Elle a raison, c'est vrai. _Il_ était probablement le favori de House.

La deuxième page est la sienne.

Il referme le livre un peu trop brutalement.

Il ferme les yeux. Il ne doit pas se laisser abattre, non. Il reprend le livre, le rouvre en évitant la deuxième page. Un rictus plaqué sur son visage, il découvre la page de Cuddy.

Il se mord la lèvre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de pleurer. Pourtant, il a déjà du mal à discerner les lettres correctement. Il se rappelle comme _il _avait l'air heureux quand il s'occupait des enfants. Rachel ne faisait pas exception.

Il s'essuie les yeux, au cas où Treize ferait irruption dans le bureau.

Il tourne la page délicatement. Foreman. Il n'a écrit que deux lignes, et pourtant ses mots expriment parfaitement ses sentiments. Il songe que peut-être au fond, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

L'écriture de Foreman semble avoir tremblé au moment de signer.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur la page de House. Vierge. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à être déçu.

L'écriture de Wilson est à peine lisible, et il se rappelle ce jour où House leur avait fait croire qu'on lui avait offert un cadeau.

« _Wilson a une écriture de fille._ »

Il tourne la page trop fort, au point de la froisser légèrement. Il passe cinq bonnes minutes à la lisser délicatement avec le plat de sa main, avant de découvrir le message laissé par Treize.

Une larme s'écrase sur le page, faisant baver un peu la signature. Il se mord la lèvre. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'en rendra compte.

_J'aurais aimé qu'on aie plus de temps._

Il soupire pour essayer d'évacuer le poids qu'il sent peser sur ses épaules. Il se sent fatigué, épuisé. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et tourne la dernière page.

Le message laissé par Chase est net, concis, peut-être même plus encore que celui de Foreman. Il ne _le_ connaissait pas vraiment, non.

Y avait-il quelqu'un qui _le_ connaissait vraiment ?

Il repose le livre et se lève pour sortir.

***

Il espère toujours que le livre aura disparu, mais le lendemain matin, il est toujours là, fièrement posé sur la table, exactement à l'endroit où il l'a laissé la veille.

Foreman et Treize annoncent que le patient va probablement s'en remettre. House ne les félicite pas, il ne semble même pas avoir entendu. Il fixe le tableau blanc d'un air absent, probablement plongé dans ses théories du complot où _il_ a une place prépondérante. Puis il se lève, et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Treize et Foreman échangent un regard. Ils ont du remarquer que le livre avait bougé. Ils ne font aucune réflexions, cependant, et se lévent à leur tour, non sans un hochement de tête dans sa direction. Treize dit quelque chose à propos de « vérifier l'état du patient encore aujourd'hui », et Foreman propose de l'accompagner.

Il les regarde sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire disparaît vite quand il se rend compte qu'il est de nouveau seul avec le livre.

Il doit prendre une décision. Maintenant.

Il fouille dans la poche de sa blouse, en sort un stylo. Noir, ou bleu, peu importe. Il prend le livre, du bout des doigts, et l'ouvre doucement à la deuxième page.

_DR. CHRIS TAUB_

clame joyeusement l'en-tête. Il se mord la lèvre. Une fois, deux fois. Fort.

Il fouille dans la poche de sa blouse, en sort un flacon d'antidépresseurs. Il en prend un, deux. Ferme les yeux pour se concentrer.

Il tient le stylo au-dessus de sa feuille, mais sa main tremble tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à écrire. Il le faut pourtant. Autant être sincère. C'est tout ce qu'_ils_ leur reste.

Je n'ai vraiment rien envie d'écrire. Je n'ai rien à dire…

Il s'arrête pour réfléchir. Il faut être sincère.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il continue d'écrire.

Je suis en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Ecrire fait du bien. Ecrire ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il le _lui _avait dit, _ils_ en avaient parlé. _Il _savait pourtant que, dans ce genre de situation, s'_il _en avait besoin, il était la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser. Pourquoi ne l'avait-_il _pas fait ?

Il regarde la page, les derniers mots qu'il a écrits. Ses doigts se crispent sur le stylo. Noir.

_Idiot._

Il voudrait pouvoir l'écrire plusieurs fois, ce mot, tant il le pense. Il ne voulait pas venir à l'enterrement, de peur de le crier haut et fort. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'aies passé par la tête ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il écrit, parce que ce n'est plus ça qu'il pense. Il ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose, une chose qu'il écrit alors que son champ de vision devient à nouveau flou et son écriture à peine lisible.

_Tu me manques._

_

* * *

_

Lettre de Cameron :

_Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais… de tous les nouveaux, je suis presque sûre que tu étais le préféré de House. Amitié, Allison Cameron._

Lettre de Taub :

_Je n'ai vraiment rien envie d'écrire. Je n'ai rien à dire… Je suis en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Idiot. Tu me manques. Chris Taub._

Lettre de Cuddy :

_Je pense que ce dont je me souviens le mieux est ta gentillesse. Au début, quand j'ai adopté Rachel, beaucoup de gens ont proposé de venir m'aider, de faire du baby-sitting. Mais tu es le seul à l'avoir vraiment fait. Personne ne pouvait faire rire Rachel comme toi. Tu vas nous manquer. Cuddy._

Lettre de Foreman :

_J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt. Je suis désolé. E.F._

Lettre de House :

/

Lettre de Wilson :

_Quand tu m'as donné tes nouvelles pour que je les lise, je me souviens que tu t'es pratiquement excusé en me les tendant ; ça prouve à quel point tu étais timide à l'idée de les partager avec quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elles étaient vraiment bien. James Wilson._

Lettre de Treize :

_Mon premier souvenir de toi, c'est quand tu t'es fait viré en tant que numéro 6. Mon deuxième souvenir de toi, c'est quand tu es revenu en tant que numéro 9. Mon troisième, c'est quand tu as mis le feu à ce patient en essayant de faire repartir son cœur. Peu après, c'est à moi que tu t'es confié. A propos de tes parents. A propos de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Et j'ai toujours eu l'intuition qu'il y avait encore tant de choses dont on aurait pu parler… J'aurais aimé qu'on aie plus de temps. Remy, n° 13._

Lettre de Chase :

_Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment – je suppose que personne ne te connaissait. Robert Chase._


End file.
